memories lost love found
by bankotsu's girl 76
Summary: kagome is attacked and cant remember inuyasha is hurt and her friends cant be found... will kouga be able to fix every thing in time?
1. how he came upon her

In a dark cave sat a man but not just a man a wolf demon man he had long black hair tied into a high ponytail by a piece of brown fur, his eyes were as blue as a cloud less sky on a summers afternoon. He had tanned skin and a dazzling smile. He was a leader, the leader of his tribe of wolves; he was the strongest and bravest and most definitely the fastest of his clan. His name is koga.

Koga woke up in the dark cave, sore from sitting up all night, he glanced over to his bed where a beautiful raven haired woman was sleeping, he had kept his distance so she wouldn't feel threatened, he knew she would not recognize him but he still wanted to be the first thing she seen when she awoke from her unconscious slumber. Koga stood up and stretched his aching muscles, he took one last glance at the woman who held his heart and walked out of the cave to get her something to eat if she became hungry when she woke up, the woman had been out for a week, koga walked down through the winding tunnels as he remembered what he had witnessed a week ago

~Flash back~

A raven haired woman drew her bow aiming at the spider hanyu named naraku, she knew she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot but that didn't matter at the moment, she needed to just distract him long enough so her adoptive son Shippo could get away… she was all by herself this time, Inuyasha ran off a few days ago and hadn't come back yet, sango and miroku went in search of him leaving their dear friend alone thinking that she would be ok.

The woman shot the arrow at naraku and struck one of his tentacles causing the hanyu to yell in rage, completely forgetting the young kit Shippo he shot a tentacle out and slammed the woman against a tree knocking her out cold, naraku started heading toward the young woman preparing to deliver the final blow when a whirlwind appeared from behind the tree line and stopped. When the wind died koga was standing in the middle

"KAGOME!"

Koga was overcome with rage as he looked at the woman on the ground unconscious, she was his, his beloved kagome, and the bastard naraku had hurt her.

"Well I guess I shall continue this another time" naraku said in a cold heartless voice

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU COWARD" koga lunged forward with his claws out stretched in attempt to kill naraku, just as his claws made contact naraku turned into a pile of dust "damn that naraku he didn't even have the guts to come himself, just another puppet, that coward" koga turned to go check on kagome when a little orange haired green eyed fox jumped protectively in front of her.

"Shippo its alright its just me" koga said gently approaching the kit with kindness

"Oh, yea sorry koga I just don't want to loose my mama… can you help her?"

"Oh Shippo I-"

"Please koga please help my mama, I don't want to loose her she's the only thing I have left… please don't let her die please!" Shippo cried begging koga

Koga had no intention of leaving kagome behind in the first place " Shippo calm down, you know I love kagome and I would never leave her like this, I was just trying to say I will need help from my pack to bring her up the mountain… I will call them here but they wont arrive until the morning, we will need to make camp here for the night"

Shippo looked up at the wolf with worry clearly showing in his eyes, koga knelt down in front of Shippo and embraced him into a hug "Shippo I promise I wont let anything happen to kagome ok?"

As if reading his mind

"Ok koga I trust you"

Koga had Shippo gather some wood for a fire and keep watch over kagome as he went to fetch food, by the time he got back he had two already skinned rabbits and Shippo had started the fire, they roasted the meat and sat down and ate… soon after they cleaned up and rested for the night, koga still keeping watch as Shippo slept.

Morning finally came and a few members of the pack came and gave koga a hand bringing kagome up to their secret mountain dwelling with Shippo in tow

~End flashback~

'Damn now if only I was able to get to her sooner she would be fine' koga thought as he mentally beat himself up koga soon came to a halt as he herd his name being called it was ginta

" Oh hey ginta have u heard anything on mutt face yet?"

"Yea boss I have… has on the brink of death in a near by village"

Koga rounded on him "how the hell did that happen?"

"Apparently he went looking for you, he knew something was gonna happen and he was attacked by naraku, the village fought naraku till he left trying to protect Inuyasha, they said that they remember Inuyasha from when kagome and them saved the village before"

" Well mutt face always did make a lasting impression"

"Koga what do you want us to do now knowing that he might die?"

Koga thought for a moment 'kagome wont like it if I just let him die there'

"Go and get him and if anyone asks you guys tell them that we are friends and we will help him" koga ordered

Koga had regretted saying those words when he had seen the look of longing on gintas face, that had recently lost their good friend hakakku due to an illness, ginta was still grieving the loss of his best friend

"Im so sorry ginta" koga said sincerely

"Its ok boss I know you didn't mean it"

Ginta took off and headed to the village

Koga walked into the clearing where the wolves gathered for food and idle chit chatting and looked for some left over food when Shippo ran up to him

"Hey koga is mama awake yet?" Shippo asked hopefully

"No sorry not yet little man" koga said feeling bad for the kit

"Its ok… I asked the cooks to set some food aside for you and mama for when you came down"

"Wow thank you Shippo… and when kagome wakes up I promise I will come get you right away"

"Thank you koga" Shippo handed the tray of food to koga, it had two bowls of beef stew and to bowls of water, it also had some fresh fruit and some handmade bread

Koga thanked the kit and headed back to his personal den where kagome was starting to stir.

R&R plz I want to know what u guys think so far so I can see if I should continue or not thanks

~bankotsus girl 76~


	2. the feild

Kagome woke up in a daxe sitting up from the soft bedding of fur, she looked around not knowing where she was…

"where am I? who am I? and how in the hell did I get here?"

koga walked into the den carrying the tray of food and noticed that kagome was awake "well hello, im glade to see that you are awake… are you hungry?"

"who the hell are you?" kagome asked in shock staring at the demon she knew she should recognize but couldn't quite put her finger on it

"im koga, a good friend of yours, I brought you here, and you my dear are kagome"

"why did you bring me here anyway? And why should I belive you?"

"well you were hurt so I took you here so you can heal… and I know that right now you have no reason to trust me but I have not caused you any harm in any way"

kagome looked at him and then the tray of foos… it smelled wonderful and she was starving, koga noticed this

"are you hungry? There is enough here for the both of us" koga was trying so hard to not be hurt for the fact that she didn't remember him but he knew that this would happen she was knocked out quite hard, he hoped that she might trust him now that she didn't know him anymore, it hurt him so deeply to think she might not remember the love he had for her

"yea im kinda hungry I guess, thank you" kagome said trying to smile… but she so was not gonna eat till he took the first bite of the bowl she picked for him in case he poisned it. Kagome handed him a bowl and took her own and waited

"well arnt you gonna eat?"

"not until you take a bite… it is after all your place is it not?" she asked trying to come up with an excuse to get him to eat first

"as you wish" koga took a bite of each piece of his food trying to show her that it wasn't poisned for he knew all to well that this is what she wanted him to do

kagome seeing this took a bite of her stew savoring each bite enjoying the warmth as it melted in her mouth

"oh wow this is amazing!"

"yea our cook shinuna is very good… this is her best dish" koga was glad kagome liked the food… he waned to make sure she enjoyed staying with him, he was still very determined to make her his mate but he knew that he would have to wait

"well you can tell her I said thank you"

kagome looked around the room not knowing how to get anywhere outside this room with out getting lost

"umm koga… where can I go bathe? I feel dirty…"

koga blushed "oh uh yea follow me ill take you there."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously but followed him anyway.

When they got to the right den in the cave koga pulled back the door mat and let her in, when he saw she was in he let go of the mat

"um im gonna be right back with a fresh pair of clothing for you… so uh yea just take your time ok?"

kagome was relived that he would be leaving "yea ok thank you"

when koga left kagome let out the sigh that she didn't even know that she was holding in "well all there is to do now is take a bath I guess… at least until I can find a way outta here"

kagome striped and folded her clothes up neatly and put them aside, she then slipped in to the warm hot spring and let the soothing water work its magic on her aching body. It felt so good . after a few minutes she decided to wash up. When she was done she climbed out and look towards the door and noticed a strong arm holding a towel and some clothes comeing from the other side of the mat, she slowly approached and grabbed the items quickly

"ummm thank you koga"

" no problem just come out when you are ready"

kagome got dressed and debated weather she should just stay in there or go out side… the air was thick with steam in the bathing room and it was starting to get hard to breath so she decided that she will just have to go out side.

"ok kagome what do you want to do now? Do you want to go into the main den or do you want to go out side in the field and get some fresh air?"

"I guess we can go outside" she was very greatfull that he suggested that 'then I can plan my escape from here'

they walked together down the winding halls to the back of the cave to where a bright light showed. When they got outside they were greeted by sounds of laughter and chatering filling the air. The field had lush grass and flowers everywhere and a sparkling stream running through the middle creating a dream like picture.

Kagome gasped at the sight before her "oh wow this is amazing!"

"yea it is… this is where the children play and the women come to socialize and was clothes."

Koga looked over at her and loved the smile on her face along with the look of peace as she looked all around the field, to him it was even more beautiful then the field around them.

* * *

_**Please R and R sorry it was kinda short but I have a big plan for the next chapter… I hope you love it :-)**_


End file.
